megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini Laser
is Gemini Man's Special Weapon. It was based on the discovered by Dr. Light. The Gemini Laser shoots a blue energy beam that reacts to the opponent's thoughts, and it reflects when it hits substances that do not have thoughts, like walls.Rockman Battle & Fighters database and Rockman Complete Works official site Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3'' Gemini Laser is obtained after defeating Gemini Man. It shoots a blue energy beam horizontally that can ricochet off of a surfaces, first in a 45 degree angle, then in a 90 degree angle for each obstacle until it disappears, either by hitting a target, going offscreen, or after some time passes. Only one Gemini Laser can be used at time, and Mega Man can't change the weapon until the laser vanishes. One beam uses 2 weapon energy units. With a full weapon energy gauge, Gemini Laser can be used 14 times. Needle Man and Doc Robot (Quick Man and Flash Man) are weak to Gemini Laser, and it is also useful in the rematch against Gemini Man. Top Man, Doc Robot (Crash Man), Break Man, Wily Machine 3 (1st form) and Gamma are immune to Gemini Laser. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars Gemini Laser is available from the beginning in the Wily Tower mode. The "Wily Machine" (2nd and 3rd form) is immune to it. Mega Man 10 The Gemini Laser appears as one of the weapons used by the Weapons Archive. It can't be obtained by the player. Mega Man III Gemini Laser acts like its ''Mega Man 3 appearance, except that the player can change weapons while the beam is present. Doing so will cause the beam to disappear. Also, as the weapon energy gauge is smaller in this game, Gemini Laser can be fired 10 times. It is Shadow Man's weakness. Giant Suzy, Punk, and Wily Machine are immune to Gemini Laser. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Gemini Laser is obtained after defeating Gemini Man in the "Mega Man 3~6" course. Up to two Gemini Lasers can be present at a time. It is most effective against Napalm Man. With a full weapon energy gauge, it can be used 14 times. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters After Gemini Man's defeat in the "Recover the new parts!" course, the player must take the Special Weapon Item dropped by him before it disappears to obtain the Gemini Laser. When two players are present, only the first player to take the item will obtain the weapon. It acts like its appearance in ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, including being Napalm Man's weakness. Each Gemini Laser uses 1 weapon energy unit. With a full weapon energy gauge it can be used 16 times. ''Super Adventure Rockman Gemini Laser is obtained after defeating Gemini Man in the end of Episode 2. It is Magnet Man's weakness. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for ''Mega Man 3. *''For Kamegoro Maker, a certain amount of damage will be taken from the health meter for each of the five Kamegoros produced, regardless of which weapon the player uses against them. Each Kamegoro has 3 health.'' Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In Legends of the Blue Bomber, Mega Man obtains Gemini Laser after defeating Gemini Man and uses it to defeat Needle Man. At first Mega Man believes that Gemini Man's holographic copies can't attack, but each can focus their light energy into laser energy to fire Gemini Laser. ''Mega Man Megamix The Gemini Laser is a reflective laser built into Gemini Man's right arm that was developed by Dr. Wily based on the idea that everything in existence is completely subject to wave or particle theories. The particles used in the Gemini Laser react to consciousness (or programming) as a type of wave, and are thereby able to affect conscious beings as well as robots controlled by programming. Following along these lines, when the laser beam comes into contact with stationary, inanimate objects like walls, it considers such obstructions to possess infinite potential energy, and reflects off of them.Gemini Man's profile in ''Mega Man Megamix Gallery MM3GeminiLaserA.png|Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3. MM3GeminiLaserB.png|Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3. MM3GeminiLaserC.png|Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3. MM3GeminiLaserD.png|Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3. MM3GeminiLaserE.png|Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3. MM3GeminiManLaser.png|Gemini Man using Gemini Laser in Mega Man 3 MMPFGeminiManLaserM.png|Mega Man using Gemini Laser in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters MMPFGeminiLaserP.png|Proto Man using Gemini Laser in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters MMPFGeminiLaserB.png|Bass using Gemini Laser in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters MMPFGeminiLaserD.png|Duo using Gemini Laser in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters ArchieGeminiLaser.png|Mega Man using Gemini Laser in the Mega Man comic. Trivia *Gemini Laser was named as Gemini Beam in the Universal Fighting System. References Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Light/Laser Weapons